


No Alternative Universes Here

by cleverly



Series: Sterek Prompts! [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All my writing is fluff I can't help it!, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, accidental love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: Prompt. "“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”





	No Alternative Universes Here

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally posted another drabble! 
> 
> Basically I suck at keeping my promises, but let's hope I post more frequently? Maybe?

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Derek freezes, his eyes which had been reading a Latin text moments before, turn towards Stiles, who was sitting next to Derek on the other side of the couch, with a shit eating grin on his face.

Instead of responding, Derek simply quirks an eyebrow. His lack of verbal response only seems to spur the younger man on more, his smile widening even further. Derek was pretty sure he could count all of Stiles’ teeth.

“What?” Derek sighs, setting the book down on his lap. 

“I’m just proud of myself,” Stiles informs Derek. “I made the Sour Wolf smile. Do you think there’s a place in the World Record Book for me? I mean, it’s such an accomplishment, I think it deserves an award.”

Derek snorts, trying to school his features so that he wouldn’t smile again. This boy is ridiculous.

“You’re ridiculous.” Derek says, voicing his thoughts.

Stiles continues to smile, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. “That’s what you love about me, Big Guy.”

“Well, at least you’re right about one thing.” Derek says, before turning back to the scripture in front of him. The two had been translating the texts for several hours and Derek hopes to finish before dinner. When several moments pass without Stiles responding, Derek looks up again, stopping short at the stunned expression on Stiles’ face. 

“What’s wrong?” Derek asks in concern.

Stiles doesn’t respond, simply blinks back at Derek, his mouth still open in shock.

“What? Did you finally run out of words to say? Never thought I’d see the day.” Derek jokes, trying to push the younger man to speak.

“You—you said…” Stiles stutters, his voice trailing off. 

Derek looks at Stiles for several moments in confusion before it clicks. Feeling his face heat up, Derek knows that the tips of his ears and neck were probably turning red. It had always been his tell of embarrassment, which Laura used to make fun of him for when they were younger.

Derek says a silent thanks that he and Stiles were alone and that Stiles wasn’t a werewolf, because it meant that Stiles couldn’t hear Derek’s racing heart, which was hammering against his chest. Unlike the human, Derek’s hearing could pick up Stiles’ heart beat, which was beating a mile a minute.

“That, um—“ Derek runs a hand through his hair in frustration, “that wasn’t how I wanted to tell you.” Derek admits, deciding that being honest was his best option. There’s no lying his way out of this. He casts his eyes away from Stiles, keeping them firmly planted on the book in his lap.

Stiles’ heart skipping a beat, however, causes Derek to look back up.

Stiles’ expression had morphed into one of awe. He didn’t look disgusted or like he was going to reject Derek. He looks… Hopeful?

“So you have feelings for me?” Stiles asks hesitantly.

“Yes.”

Before Derek could blink, he had a lapful of Stiles. His eyes meet Derek’s for a moment before he closes the remaining space between them and plants his lips on Derek’s.

After a second, Derek’s eyes fall shut but before he could kiss back, Stiles pulls away, his eyes shining. His typical grin was on his face, but it was softer somehow. Happier. 

“If it wasn’t clear, I have feelings for you too.” Stiles confesses, settling himself more comfortably in Derek’s lap. He lifts one hand, trailing his finger along Derek’s jaw, before cupping his cheek.

Derek smiles softly back, leaning into his touch.

Stroking Derek’s cheek with his thumb, Stiles continues. “I take back what I said earlier. I hope this isn’t an alternative universe; I hope you smiling at me like that is my reality.”

Derek chuckles. “That was really cheesy.” 

“You _love_ it,” Stiles replies with a grin.

Derek tightens his hold around Stiles’ waist. “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a [prompt!](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/ask) From [this](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/post/168135938252/drabble-challenge-1-150) list! Or just any prompt/idea that you'd like :)


End file.
